Flesh
by Ferren-Z-one
Summary: A new breed of demons have been sighted and these demons don't eat the flesh of humans but the flesh of other demons. Kougaiji is attacked and bitten. Dokugakuji X Kougaiji Gojyo X Hakkai.


The pain..the pain..the pain...

Kougaiji's breath is heavy and filled with unbearable pain. There is no other way to describe it. The prince leaned against the door within the inn they were staying at. They being himself and his bodyguard, Dokugakuji.

The red head slip to the floor and leaned against the wooden door. This was Jien's room and his bodyguard had a visitor. His brother, Sha Gojyo. He could hear their conversation through the door.

_"Why are you so loyal to him? He is a spoiled brat that can't even do things on his own" said the half breed. _

_ " That..is not true. You are just jealous of him" _

_ "JEALOUS! Of that brat! No fucking way! Why would I be jealous of him? He always get into trouble when he is by himself. He always have you around. He is scared to be alone." _

_ "Shut up Gojyo" _

_ "No! You know I'm right. He has no clue how the world is now and will not last two seconds on the streets." _

_ Jien sighed " He can handle himself. He has done it before" _

_ "Oh like the time he summoned the fiend that turned him into a power hungry man lizard! Sanzo was the one who saved his ass!" _

Kougaiji sighed and frowned. "Fine..I don't need Jien's help. I'm not weak" he said getting up and walking to his own room and shut the door. He walked to the bathroom and reach up in the mirror cabinet and grab a med kit.

The prince sat on the tile floor and began to remove his shirt. He looked at his left shoulder. A huge piece of flesh was missing. Blood ran down his body. Kougaiji began to clean the wound and winced in pain. "I..can't let Jien find out...he...will constantly be worried about me" he mumbled.

The prince began to bandage up his shoulder. Soon he was bandaged and the prince got undressed and changed into fresh clothes. He burned his bloody clothes and began to clean up the blood on the floor.

Kougaiji then walked to his bed and laid down. Then came a knock. "Kou? You back from the book store already?" Jien asked walking in my room. Kougaiji pulled the blanket up and over his shoulder.

"I couldn't find anything I liked there" he said softly. The pain was getting worse. Jien could sense something was wrong.

"Kou? Whats wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing" Kougaiji smiled. The prince closed his eyes. He couldn't feel his left arm or move it anymore. He gulp a bit to keep down the vomit.

Jien reached down and touched the prince's forehead "Oh..Kou you are burning up. You have a fever" he said.

"Oh..I must have a cold. I'm going to sleep some" he said softly.

"I'm gonna run to the small store and get you some medicine" Jien said leaving the room. Kougaiji got up his left arm laid there limp. He ran to the bathroom and began empty the contents of his stomach into the toilet.

Jien return fifteen minutes later and saw Kougaiji laying on the floor in the bathroom. He drop the bag and rushed over to him and picked him up "Kou? Kou! Wake up!"

The prince looked up at Jien "I'm..sorry..I need your help.." he said softly. Jien nodded "Of course Kou..your bleeding what happen to you?" he asked picking him up and laying him against the bed in the other room.

Kougaiji looked up at him "I..was..attacked...when I took a walk within the woods...it was monstrous and filled me with a fear I never known before. It spoke perfectly and its voice was distorted...it said it was a demon..but only ate the flesh of other demons...then it attacked me. I tried to escape and it bit me. "

Jien frowned "A demon..that eats other demons?" he asked. Kougaiji nodded and removed his shirt and began to remove the wrappings around his shoulder. Jien's eyes widen as far as they could. Kougaiji's arm was turning black and the bite mark was still bleeding. Jien covered his nose. It had a strong odor.

"Stay still. I'm going to get Hakkai" he said running out of the room and down the halls. He ran down to the lobby and saw the Sanzo ikkou leave through the door. Jien ran and grabbed Hakkai's arm. The brown hair demon looked at Jien.

"Dokugakuji? Whats wrong?" he asked.

Jien was panting "You have to come with me. We need you help. Something happen to Kou. He needs healing" he said leading Hakkai to Kougaiji's hotel room before the other demon could argue. Gojyo rolled his eyes and followed.

Goku looked at Sanzo "I wonder what is going on" he said sounding worried.

Sanzo sighed "Who knows"

Jien open the door and led Hakkai inside. He covered his nose and mouth.

"What is that?" he asked.

Jien also had his nose covered " Its coming from his wound" he said.

Hakkai walked over to the prince. He glanced weakly at Hakkai. Hakkai looked over his wound. "What happen..it..looks like he was being eaten."

"Its an long story. Can you close the wound?" he asked.

Hakkai nodded "I can try" he said removing his hands from his mouth and nose and began to use his chi to close the wound.

Kougaiji laid his head back against the pillow on the bed. His eyes half open. _What..is that smell? A wonderful smell like...cooked meat... _

Soon the pain began to subside and the prince began to fall into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
